As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a chassis, which serves as a frame or base for the physical components of the system. The components of the information handling system may be positioned on or enclosed within the chassis. An important consideration in the operation of an information handling system is cooling the components enclosed within the chassis. Excessive heat within the chassis can harm the operation of the components of the information handling system. Accordingly, air movers (e.g., cooling fans and blowers) have often been used in conjunction with vent areas to dissipate or evacuate heat generated by the components.